


Always The Hero

by roe87



Series: Canon Shenanigans [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Concubine, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Flash Gordon au, Flirting, Fluff, Gentlemen in jeopardy, Happy Ending, Humor, IN SPACE!, Infinity Gems, M/M, Magic, Movie AU, Outer Space, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue Missions, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: "Steve, I love you!" Bucky shouted to him. "But we only have fourteen hours to save the earth!"(In which Steve and Bucky, and the rest of the Avengers, find themselves in a Flash Gordon au)





	1. Flash! (Ahh!) Savior of the universe!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/gifts).

> Hello! I assume if you're here then you also love Flash Gordon! Apparently Taika Waititi will be involved in the new project which will be an animated Flash Gordon, but this au right here is the 1980 movie.
> 
> If you've never seen the movie, that doesn't matter as I've made it into an Avengers story. All you need to know is, the movie was completely bonkers, fun, and there was a lot of kinky outfits. Plus, the soundtrack was by Queen.  
(Here's a [video of them performing the theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfmrHTdXgK4). Flash! Ahh)
> 
> Shout out to HeyBoy for cheerleading this! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ ~

"Zola, I'm bored," the Redskull declared. "What plaything can you offer me today?"

"An obscure body in the SK system," Zola replied, looking at the space monitor as it zoomed in on a blue planet. "The inhabitants call it... Earth."

"Ah, yes," Redskull mused. "How peaceful it looks." Redskull raised his hand and gestured with his ring: the red reality stone embedded there flashed and carried out its master's will, as an earthquake shook the planet and caused flash floods, and the weather turned to storms and hot hail.

Zola chuckled darkly. "Most effective, Your Majesty. Will you destroy this Earth?"

"Later," Redskull replied. "I like to play with things a while before annihilation."

~~

_Flash! (Ahh!)  
Savior of the universe_

_Flash! (Ahh!)  
He'll save everyone of us_

  
  


~~

The last thing Steve remembered before dozing off was watching a movie with the others in the common lounge, with Bucky beside him.

When Steve opened his eyes he was inside a light aircraft, sitting on his own and wearing clothes he didn't recognise: tan pants and a white shirt that said _FLASH_ across the chest in bright red.

"Huh," Steve muttered. "Weird." He looked across the small aisle and spotted Bucky sitting on the other side of the plane, writing something on a notepad.

Bucky looked about the same as he normally did in dark pants and a red shirt, with his long hair loose and wavy on his shoulders.

He must've noticed Steve watching him, as he stopped writing in his notepad and glanced over. "Can I help you?" he said primly.

"Huh?" Steve blinked at him. "I was just wondering why you're over there and I'm over here."

Bucky smiled knowingly. "We don't know each other yet. I'm a standoffish journalist who you have to win over with your charms."

"We... what?" Steve frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means charm me, or stop talking to me," Bucky said, then shifted to turn away from him.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Alright," he said, and unbuckled his seatbelt. He got up and crossed the aisle, bending down on one knee beside Bucky's seat.

"How much charm would you like?" Steve asked, smirking. "Because I have plenty to give you."

He noticed Bucky fighting a smile as he pretended to ignore Steve.

Steve smiled back. "I noticed you earlier, boarding the plane. I wanted to come over and introduce myself."

"I know who you are," Bucky replied easily. "You're that football player."

"Yes," Steve replied, then frowned. "Wait, what? I'm a football player?"

"That's your nickname, right?" Bucky indicated Steve's shirt. "Steve Flash Rogers?"

"I... guess it is," Steve said.

Something odd was going on here. Either he was dreaming, or...

The plane jerked suddenly, as if caught in turbulence. Steve had to hang onto the seats, and Bucky dropped his notepad in fright.

"Oh, my God!" he exclaimed, and reached for Steve's hand.

"It's alright," Steve told him, holding on. "It's just a little turbulence."

"Easy for you to say!" Bucky said, clearly worried. "I hate flying."

"Sorry, folks," came the captain's voice over the intercom, "this storm came outta nowhere but we should be able to get around it."

"Oh, God," Bucky said, looking to the window. The sky that had been bright blue moments ago was now dark and thundery, with flashes of lightning. "This isn't right!" Bucky declared. "It's one of those wild climate change storms that's been on the news."

"It's okay," Steve placated him. "Everything will be just..." He trailed off as the clouds outside the window turned red. "Okay, that's not normal," he murmured, as a rolling cloud hit their plane.

They had to hang on as the plane was rocked in the sky. There was a loud crash from the front of the plane, and they seemed to drop in the air far too quickly.

"Stay here!" Steve shouted above the noise, and left Bucky in his seat as he fought his way up the plane and opened the door to the cockpit. "Hey, what's...."

The pilots were gone, completely vanished.

"Shit," Steve hissed, and jumped into the pilot's chair. "Okay, I'm not too great at planes, but let's see..." He grabbed the lever and went to pull the nose up. The instruments were going wild, and the plane was definitely falling. Steve couldn't see a damn thing outside through those red clouds.

"What's going on?" Bucky demanded, entering the cockpit. "What the hell? Where's the pilot?"

"I'm gonna try land it!" Steve shouted back.

"You can't fly planes! Oh, hell." Bucky jumped into the co-pilot chair, grabbed the second lever and pulled on it. "We can't crash a plane, Steve! Your track record for planes is terrible!"

"We'll be fine!" Steve replied, heaving on the lever. "Let's hope we land somewhere soft!"

He had no idea where they would land, the clouds were too thick and the sun was completely covered up, but they guided the plane down as smoothly as they could and it crashed into a greenhouse.

The plane protected them from any damage, and once it had stopped moving Steve opened a hatch and helped Bucky out of the cockpit so they could exit the plane.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Steve said, as they got onto the ground.

"I'm never flying again," Bucky complained, dusting himself down.

They looked around at all the exotic foliage, and the half smashed greenhouse. "Lucky these plants broke our fall," Bucky said. "What's a greenhouse doing out here?"

"Beats me," Steve said, and offered his hand to Bucky. "C'mon, let's see if we can find a phone."

Bucky took his hand, and they walked carefully over the debris and into the greenhouse. "You know," he said, gesturing at a giant telescope pointed at the glass ceiling, "this seems more like an observatory than a greenhouse."

"I'd say you were right," Steve agreed.

They were surprised by a diminutive man with a goatee and glasses jumping out from behind a plant, hands behind his back as he gave them both a wide, slightly creepy smile.

"Hello!" the man greeted. "Are you lost?"

"Well, we crashed our plane," Steve explained. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's quite alright!" the man said. "You're not injured?"

"No, we're fine," Steve replied. "Have you got a telephone we can use?"

"I do, of course," the man replied, grinning. "It's right this way." He side stepped, facing them the whole time, and gestured to the other side of the observatory. "It's this way!"

Bucky gripped Steve's hand tighter, and they followed the man's directions. Steve expected there to be some sort of office or exit, but instead saw a bright silver rocket-shaped house sitting among the plants and equipment.

"Huh," Steve said, looking up at it. "Looks like a rocket."

"The telephone is just inside!" the man told them, eyes wide and excited. "Please go inside and use it."

Steve shared a look with Bucky. "What do you think?"

"I think," Bucky hissed back, "that's Tony Stark, the crazy scientist in the papers that NASA fired."

"Oh..." Steve said, digesting that. "Oh, dear." He turned to speak to Tony, only to find a gun pointed at him. "Tony," Steve said warningly, standing in front of Bucky to protect him. "What are you doing?"

"Please get inside the rocket," Tony said, gun trained on them. "I can't operate it by myself."

"Steve, just do as he says," Bucky pleaded.

"Alright," Steve said calmly, biding his time. "Whatever you say. Let's get into the rocket."

Bucky climbed in first, and Steve after him. It was tiny inside, barely any room to move. Steve waited by the door and when Tony climbed in, Steve pounced on him.

"Steve! Be careful!" Bucky shouted, as Steve wrestled with Tony. He tried to get the gun out of Tony's hands, and almost managed it. They fell sideways as they wrestled, and knocked into a lever.

The rocket's door slammed shut, locking them in. There was a shudder as the rocket rumbled to life.

"Oh, God!" Bucky shouted. "Is this thing starting up?"

"Strap in!" Tony yelled at them, pointing at the seats. "Or you'll get hurt during takeoff!"

They had no choice but to get into the seats, and put on the seatbelts.

"Tony, you idiot," Steve accused, glaring at him across the small space. "What have you done?"

"I had to!" Tony wailed. "I can't operate the rocket alone, and I have to get up there to stop it!"

"Stop what?" Steve demanded.

"By my calculations," Tony yelled, "we have precisely eleven days to stop the moon crashing into Earth if the attack isn't stopped!"

"Attack?" Bucky questioned. "What do you mean _attack?_"

"You'll see when we get up there!" Tony replied. "Now help me pilot this thing, or we'll all die!"


	2. Flash! (Ahh!) He'll save every one of us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up for:
> 
> canon typical violence, minor character death, and some brief mind control themes.
> 
> Full warnings in chapter End Notes, if you wish to read.
> 
> ~ ~

"What are you expecting to find up there?" Steve demanded, pressing buttons and pulling levers as Tony directed while the rocket blasted them upward.

"Put your foot on that pedal, hurry!" Tony yelled above the noise. "Those red clouds that eclipsed the sun just now? Before you crashed into my lab, I checked the orbit of the moon! It was a full twelve degrees out of its usual orbit!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Bucky yelled back, clinging onto his seat.

"It means our moon is being subjected to an unusual and enormous force!" Tony replied, pulling down a lever. "Like some kind of energy beam!"

"From up there?" Bucky pointed. "You're nuts, Stark! NASA fired you!"

"But I'm right about this!" Tony shouted back. "We have to stop it and save the Earth!"

"Oh, jeez," Steve gritted out, holding onto all the pedals and levers. Out of a plane and straight into a rocket, like from the frying pan into the fire.

The rocket rumbled past Earth's atmosphere and through the tiny portholes Steve saw the inky blackness of space outside. When they got high enough the rocket ejected its boosters, and the rumbling finally stopped.

Steve felt weightless, glancing over at Bucky and seeing his hair lift about his face without any gravity to hold it down.

"Just a sec," Tony said, and flipped another switch. "You can take your foot off that pedal now."

The gravity was restored, but that didn't do much to change their situation, Steve thought.

"Where exactly are we going, Tony?" Steve demanded.

"After that latest strike, I got the coordinates," Tony replied, looking desperate. "If my calculations are correct, we're heading straight for it."

"Why does that sound so ominous," Bucky groaned. "Stark, I can't believe you sometimes."

"Bucky." Steve reached over and held out his hand. "No matter what happens, stay with me."

Bucky took Steve's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Not going anywhere, Rogers."

It was hot inside the rocket, and the air grew thin. Steve felt lightheaded, and began nodding off. He tried to stay awake, checking on Bucky and Tony. They were drifting off to sleep too, so Steve closed his eyes, feeling Bucky's head loll onto his shoulder. Steve rested his head on Bucky's, and hoped when they woke up they'd be back home.

The rocket was pulled into the orbit of a colorful, swirling vortex in space. Carrying its inhabitants safely through, the rocket passed through the vortex to the other side.

"Strange object in the imperial vortex," the computer announced.

"What distance?" Zola asked.

"Parallel to star field Zygma twelve, approaching," the computer replied.

"Test object for life waves," Zola instructed.

"Positive, form unknown. Approximate scale three," the computer said. "Object entering our control range, approaching the Sea of Fire."

"Bring it through safely," Zola ordered. "Land it."

When Steve opened his eyes again, he was hanging half upside down and still strapped to his seat.

"Wha..." He blinked, looking around. Bucky and Tony were in their seats too, still passed out.

They must've landed.

"Bucky, wake up," Steve said, shaking Bucky's shoulder gently. "We're okay. We're on the ground."

Bucky jerked awake, wide eyed. "Back home?"

"Um..." Steve looked at one of the tiny portholes: outside he saw yellow sands, and people in red uniforms approaching. "No, I don't think so." Steve had a bad feeling about this. "Let me get out first, I'll see who they are."

"Are you nuts," Bucky replied, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'm coming with you."

They opened the rocket's hatch and climbed out together, Tony close behind them.

The people outside, now Steve could see them clearer, looked like guards in uniform. They had guns Steve hadn't seen before, like rifles but very advanced, and they were all pointed right at them.

"So much for the welcoming committee," Steve quipped, raising his hands in surrender. "Take us to your leader?"

"Rotten luck," Bucky complained, raising his hands too.

The guards herded them out of the rocket and into a vehicle, where they were transported across the sand dunes.

"What the hell is that?" Bucky hissed, standing close to Steve. In the distance was a tall, sprawling city protected by high walls, but like none Steve had ever seen: everything was red and gold with columns and high turrets, looking like something out of those Sci-Fi pulp fiction novels Bucky used to read.

"Something's screwy here, guys," Steve replied. "I don't know what's happening, but I got a bad feeling about this."

When they reached the city, the guards ushered them into a glass elevator. As they went up several storeys, far taller than any skyscrapers in New York, Bucky leaned close to the glass and peered down at the city.

"It's kinda pretty," he mused.

"Steve," Tony said, edging in beside him, "whoever they are, it's clear they're highly developed. I'm sure we can reason with them."

Steve side eyed the two guards who were with them, standing still and silent like robots. It was kind of creepy.

"Want to bet on it?" Steve murmured back.

The elevator stopped and they walked out onto a golden balcony that led to a grand set of stairs. On either side were giant skull statues, glittering red like rubies.

"What is this," Bucky muttered quietly, "a civic reception?"

"More like a police state," Steve replied, eyeing the skulls suspiciously. Something about them seemed familiar, tugging at his memory.

"That could be our good luck," Tony said quietly. "It means we'll find allies everywhere, just waiting for someone to lead them in revolt." He looked at Steve, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

"Why're you looking at me?" Steve scoffed. "I'm supposed to be on sabbatical, remember?"

"But that's your shtick, right?" Tony snarked back. "Rebellion, revolt, leading the people to victory."

"Please, you guys," Bucky cut in, "I just want to get home."

They were led up the stairs where golden doors slid open, and a small floating orb approached.

"Guards, halt," the orb announced. "Prisoners, follow me."

They followed the orb cautiously through the doors, and into an empty, golden hallway.

After only a few steps, the orb swung back, announcing, "Halt, Lizard Man! Escape is impossible."

Steve, Bucky and Tony backed away, watching as some kind of humanoid lizard creature tried to sneak past them in the hallway.

The orb shot out a beam, and with a pained cry the lizard became nothing more than particles of ash on the ground.

"Prisoners," the orb addressed them, floating back into position, "march below me to an audience with the Emperor."

"Let's not argue," Steve whispered to Bucky. "Here, hold my hand."

Bucky took his hand, and they walked side by side, watching the orb.

"You want to reason with that?" Bucky hissed to Tony beside them.

"If it fails, I still have the gun," Tony pointed out. "Don't worry. I'll make it clear I'm acting on my own. You should be fine."

"Tony, that would be plain suicide," Steve whispered.

"It's a rational transaction," Tony replied, "one life for billions."

"Halt!" the orb declared, then floated down beside Tony. A beam shot out, aimed at Tony's pocket, then the orb floated back into position.

Tony checked inside his pocket frantically, but the look on his face told Steve that the gun had been evaporated.

"Great," Steve said. "Now we have no weapons."

"Proceed," the orb told them, and led them through the halls.

They rounded a corner and came out onto a palatial chamber of gold and jewels, with people in extravagant costumes gathered on the lower levels.

At the head of the chamber, with flags and symbols of ruby skulls on the walls, was a platform.

"Hail, the Emperor!" the crowds chanted. "Ruler of the Universe!"

"Are we dreaming?" Bucky whispered to Steve.

"I'd like to think so," Steve whispered back.

"Hail, the Emperor of the galaxy!" the people chanted.

Steve squinted to see as a small person in black robes and a hood appeared on the platform.

"Hail to the Emperor," he said, his voice sounding familiar. "Hail Redskull!"

"What," Steve said flatly.

"Hail Redskull!" the crowds chanted. "Hail Redskull!"

Another figure walked out onto the platform: tall, imposing, and wearing billowing red and black robes.

It was the Redskull, Johann Schmidt.

"Ah, shit," Steve murmured.

"I'll say," Bucky groaned.

"See," Tony hissed, gesturing before them, "this is your shtick, Rogers. Clearly you have to defeat this guy and save everyone."

"Shut up, Tony," Steve told him. "What in the hell is happening here?"

"Hey, look," Bucky said, pointing across the hall. "See anyone you know?"

"The tributes of the Hawkmen will be first," the little man in black robes announced. It was Zola, Steve recognised him now.

A group marched out of the crowds, dressed in...

Well.

Steve's eyebrows rose as he saw what they were dressed in: scant body armor of leather and gold, like ancient Greek soldiers. Skirts, breastplates, sandals, the whole thing. They wore plumed helmets like Greek centurions too, and most bizarrely of all they all had large golden feathered wings on their backs.

Sam appeared to be leading them, with Clint and Rhodey at his side. They carried a small chest with them, opening it up to reveal a giant white diamond.

"The fabled ice jewel of Frigia!" Sam announced. "We seized it in battle."

"Stop!" came a voice as another group, dressed in green and wearing cloaks, entered. "The ice jewel is our tribute, not the Hawkmen's," their leader announced. She threw off her cloak, revealing herself to be Natasha, and drew her sword. "They stole it from us."

Sam brandished a spiked mace in response, as he and Natasha began to circle each other and everyone else stood back.

"Let down your weapons!" Zola called out. "No one, but no one, dies in the palace without a command from the Emperor."

Natasha and Sam, still eye-balling each other warily, stood down. Natasha glared back at Zola.

"Hail Redskull," she said, voice flat.

Sam didn't seem like he wanted to respond, but he too said, "Hail Redskull."

The two groups dispersed to opposide sides of the audience, leaving the jewel in its chest.

"Now the tributes from Xandar," Zola announced.

Another group came forward, dressed in ragtag robes that'd clearly seen better days.

"Uh, your Majesty!" Peter Quill stumbled out from the group. "We, the people of Xandar have suffered greatly since you blasted our kingdom. I can offer you nothing except my loyalty."

"Prince Quill," Zola replied, "we prize nothing more highly. And how great is this loyalty?"

"Without measure!" Quill replied, smiling nervously.

"We are delighted to hear it," the Redskull said, voice sending a chill down Steve's spine at the sound. "Fall on your sword," he commanded.

Quill went still, blinking in confusion. The audience became hushed as they watched.

"Show us this loyalty," Schmidt went on, "throw yourself onto your sword."

Quill took a breath, then climbed up a few steps to the platform. "May this deed of be an example to all our kingdoms!" he announced, drawing his sword. "Death to Redskull!" He turned and tried to jab his sword at Schmidt, who simply raised his hand where a red-ring flashed, and Quill was transformed into solid rock, like a statue.

Schmidt smiled and calmly walked down the steps, approaching Quill. With one flick of his finger, he broke Quill into a thousand pieces of rubble upon the floor.

"Jeez," Steve muttered, "I really hate this guy."

"I really hate this guy," the floating orb repeated loudly.

"Who said that?" Schmidt demanded.

"The fair-haired prisoner," the orb replied.

"Bring them here!" Schmidt ordered.

"Steve," Bucky hissed, as Steve winced.

"Sorry."

The orb led them through the chamber, as the crowds parted to let them pass. Steve couldn't help look around at all the weird and wonderful costumes they all wore, and spotted a few faces he knew. In the background, Steve saw Wanda slipping behind a pillar. She was wearing red robes.

"Steve," Bucky clasped his hand tighter, "eyes front."

"Yeah." Steve looked ahead as they approached Redskull and Zola on the platform.

Redskull was, well, he was red, and wearing red robes too. It was a lot of red. But he was there, looking very much alive.

"Who are you?" Schmidt addressed them.

"He doesn't know us?" Bucky whispered, as Steve shrugged.

"We're from Earth," Steve called out. "I'm Steve Rogers."

"And I'm Tony Stark," Tony butted in. "I'm a scientist, I kidnapped them in an effort to save our planet. I'm the reason we're here."

"An obscure body in the SK system," Zola said to Schmidt, "which has given you so much amusement recently."

Schmidt hummed, looking only partially interested.

"Why do you attack us?" Tony pressed.

"Why not?" Schmidt replied, looking down at them like they were nothing. "Pathetic earthlings. Hurling your bodies out into the void, without an inkling of who or what is out here." He chuckled lowly. "If you knew anything about the Universe, you'd hide from it."

"He's got a point," Bucky murmured, as Schmidt eyeballed them.

Schmidt raised his hand, gesturing. "Come closer."

Tony went to step forward.

"Not you!" Schmidt snapped, then pointed at Bucky. "You. Let us see you."

"Uh, no," Bucky said, gripping Steve's hand tighter and shrinking back.

Schmidt glared, and raised his hand. The red ring flashed, and suddenly Bucky dropped Steve's hand and walked forward as if in a trance.

"Bucky!" Steve went to grab him, but Tony stopped him whispering, "Steve, don't."

They could only watch as Bucky stood alone out on the floor and started moving in a slow, sensual dance.

Steve's eyes went wide. "What is happening?" he hissed to Tony.

"It's that ring," Tony whispered back. "On Redskull's hand. It's magic or something."

"Great," Steve hissed, watching Bucky twist his head around and flick his hair side to side.

"Ah," Schmidt said lowly, "we know this one."

"The loyal fist of Hydra," Zola said reverently. "Your majesty, he could be useful to you."

Schmidt nodded, and lowered his hand, releasing Bucky from the spell.

Bucky blinked and looked around, himself again. "What... happened?" he asked, rushing back to Steve's side.

"I don't know, but it was pretty sensational," Steve replied.

"Guards, remove this one," Schmidt ordered, pointing to Bucky. "He shall be ours again."

Steve set his jaw, and moved in front of Bucky. "Forget it, asshole!" he yelled at Schmidt. "Bucky's with me."

"Guards!" Zola called.

"Stay back!" Steve warned, as guards charged at them.

"Steve, be careful!" Bucky said, turning so they were back to back.

"Ready?" Steve asked him.

"Yeah!"

Steve punched a guard, and Bucky did the same. They were able to knock out at least six guards between them, fighting back to back. Steve picked up one guard, lifting him over his head and hurled him at the remaining guards, knocking them down too.

The crowds erupted into cheers.

Schmidt scoffed, "Zola! Are your men on the right pills? Maybe you should execute their trainer."

Zola looked furious at the setback, and he hobbled down the stairs, calling to the guards, "Come here!"

As the guards rushed to Zola, it gave Steve a moment to plan his next attack.

"Steve!" Tony called, emerging from the crowds. "Here!" He held a large gold disc in his hands, like a platter but also like his old shield.

"Let's test it out!" Steve said, holding his hands out. Tony tossed him the shield, and Steve tested its weight. "Not bad."

"Go get him!" Zola commanded, sending his guards out again.

The guards rushed in, and Steve threw the shield at them. It wasn't exactly vibranium, but it bounced off enough guards to cause a diversion. Steve dived forward, rolling bodily across the floor and tripping up the guards.

Bucky came in after him, punching any left standing with his metal arm.

The crowds cheered again, clearly happy to see the guards defeated. As Steve got up, he looked over to Clint and Sam, and saw them sneakily club a guard on the head with their maces.

"Yes!" Steve called, and looked over to Bucky. "We can do this!"

Then the floating orb appeared and shot a beam at him. Steve dodged it, ducking into a roll. He had to dodge another beam, but the orb shot out multiple beams at once and hit him.

Steve lost consciousness.

"Steve!" Bucky shouted, as Steve went down. Bucky rushed to him, but the floating orb got in his path and started glowing.

Bucky raised his hands in surrender. "Stop, don't shoot! I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill him!"

The orb powered down, and the guards came in to pick Steve up. More guards filed in, putting restraints onto Bucky and Tony.

The audience fell silent, subdued now.

"Guards!" Schmidt ordered, "deliver the scientist to General Zola for conditioning. But this one," he pointed to Steve's unconscious body, "has defied us before our subjects. We order him disposed of tonight by public execution."

"No!" Bucky shouted, struggling against his bonds. "Steve, no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings in full:
> 
> Canon typical violence. Minor character (Peter Quill) death, by magic (brief, no blood). 
> 
> Brief scene of mind control for Bucky (it's the only time he's affected in the story, and it is brief) from the infinity gem, no words used. He does a short dance (see, I told you this movie was bonkers).  
Don't worry, he'll be back to kickass mode very soon.
> 
> Also, if you noticed the tags say concubine, and you haven't seen the movie, yes Bucky is in the concubine role, but nothing bad happens to him. Trust that I'll look after our boy!
> 
> Coming up next, Steve's daring getaway, and Bucky in fancy outfits!


	3. Flash! (Ahh!) He's a miracle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need any warnings, they're listed in full in chapter End Notes
> 
> ~~

"I demand to see the governor!" Steve shouted, chained inside a damp prison cell.

They'd put an iron mask over his head too, which was really adding insult to injury.

Steve pulled at the chains, his arms suspended above him, but it was no use: they were clearly reinforced and he wasn't getting out of here on his own.

This sucked.

What was worse, he had no idea where they'd taken Bucky and Tony, or what was going on with the other Avengers he'd seen.

Steve tried to yank on his chains again, not giving up. Then he stilled as he heard the cell door open and someone with robes swish into the room.

"Your final meal," Wanda's voice said.

"What the...?" Steve turned to where her voice came from. "Wanda?"

"Ssh," she said quietly, then the iron mask was removed from Steve's head. He blinked in the light, dim as it was, and saw Wanda in front of him wearing red robes. She was bearing a tray of food, trying not to make eye contact with Steve.

He caught on, and waited until the other attendants who'd removed his mask left the cell.

Once the door was shut, he rattled his chains and hissed, "Wanda, what's going on?"

"Redskull has the reality stone," Wanda said quietly.

"But how... ugh!" Steve sagged on his chains. "Okay, fine. That explains all this weird stuff. So, we get the stone off him and things go back to normal?"

"That's what I'm hoping," Wanda replied. "But, Steve, you're going to have to trust me on this. Let it play out, and trust that I'll keep you safe."

"Uh... okay?" Steve said. "What about Bucky? And Tony, and the others?"

"Yes, I need to check on them too," Wanda said, eyes darting to the side. "We don't have much time. She waved her hand in front of Steve, eyes glowing red as a red mist wound its way around Steve's face and he inhaled it. "This will protect you from what comes next. You'll need to play possum so I can come break you out later."

"Alright," Steve agreed reluctantly. "Promise me you'll help Bucky?"

"He'll be fine," Wanda said. "It's you I'm more worried about. Now, do you want your final meal or not?"

"Er, I'll pass," Steve said, eyeing the food on the plate. Most of it was red. "Let's just get this over with."

Wanda had left, and Steve had to stay chained up in his cell.

Now that he could see, he felt a little more embarrassed about his current predicament: they'd taken all his clothes off and put him in a pair of black leather hotpants.

When he found Schmidtt, Steve was going to punch him so hard he'd knock the red right off his face.

Steve huffed a sigh, trying to ignore the sounds of pained cries echoing through the prison. Steve couldn't see anyone else in the cell, but there were vents in the walls which had to mean more cells.

The cell doors opened again, with guards on the other side. Zola strolled into the cell, his black robes swishing. Annoyingly he stood just far enough out of Steve's reach otherwise Steve would've highkicked that smug smile off his little face.

"I'm told you refused your final meal," Zola said. "The chef will be upset."

"Tell him to go to hell," Steve said calmly.

"Not to worry," Zola went on. "Gas works much quicker on an empty stomach."

Steve stilled at that. They were going to kill him with gas? Great. He hoped Wanda knew what she was doing.

"Any last requests?" Zola asked, looking like he was enjoying this.

Steve schooled his features and replied, "I want to see Bucky."

"Oh, dear, how pathetic." Zola tsked. "Yes, I had anticipated that." He turned to the guards stood at the cell door. "Bring in the emperor's concubine!"

"What?" Steve said in disbelief. "Concubine?" Then his eyes went wide as Bucky hurried into the cell.

"You have five minutes," Zola said in a bored manner, then waltzed out of the cell, its door shutting behind him.

"Steve! Oh, thank God." Bucky came right up to him, looking Steve over to check he was alright.

Steve blinked in bemusement. Bucky was... Well, someone had dressed him up too, and in a very pretty and revealing red outfit and jewelry.

"You, uh," Steve tried, distracted by teases of skin and toned muscle on display. "You alright, Buck?"

"I'm fine," Bucky said. "Aside from being dressed like a Goddamn exotic dancer."

"You, um... yeah," Steve said, trying to drag his eyes up from Bucky's body and actually look him in the eye. "You look real good."

Bucky shook his head. "Don't make fun of me, Steve."

"I'm not, I swear," Steve insisted. "You look good."

Bucky tried to smile, and tucked a long of hair behind his ear. "Maybe I'll buy myself a dress when I wake up from his nightmare."

Steve raised his eyebrows at that. "Uh, yes? You could do that..." He cleared his throat, trying to focus on the situation. "Buck, Wanda came to see me," he whispered.

Bucky leaned in closer. "Please tell me she has a plan?"

"She says she's going to get me out of here, but I have to go along with the execution and let them think I'm dead first."

Bucky pulled back with a worried look on his face. "Steve... how do you know if that was really Wanda? Or what if she's wrong?"

"Bucky, it's okay," Steve assured him gently. "I'm not going to die, I'll come back and get you out of here."

"Steve..." Bucky reached up and touched his face. "You better not die, you jerk. Not without me."

"Not without you," Steve said with a smile. "I'd never. Don't worry, Buck. Everything's gonna be just fine."

~~

Steve had to admit, it was easier to go along with Wanda's plan when it was just a theory, but when he was actually taken from his cell and marched out in chains to be executed... that made him a little nervous.

The fact that was he naked save for leather hotpants was the least of his worries right now.

What if Bucky had been right, and Wanda couldn't save him in time? Or that hadn't been Wanda at all?

Steve was led by guards out of the palace and onto a platform. The sky, as they were still very high up, was dusty pink with orange and red clouds rolling through it. Behind him, the palace was an imposing figure.

Steve kept turning his head, looking among the people gathered on the platform to witness the execution, looking for Bucky. But he wasn't here, and when Steve looked to the palace he thought he saw Bucky and Tony there, watching from up high. But he couldn't be sure.

If Bucky and Tony could escape, find Wanda and the others, that was all Steve could ask for.

Well, and that he could live too. That would also be good.

The guards took him to a glass chamber, like a small greenhouse, with a chair at its center. They sat him down and fixed metal straps over his hands and feet, then placed a black hood over his face.

Steve sighed. "Again with the blindfolds. This is really getting tired, guys."

The guards didn't reply, and Steve figured most of them were robots anyway. They filed out of the chamber, then it was sealed shut. A voice on a Tanoy system announced his name, and the reasons he was to be executed due to defying the emperor.

Steve resisted rolling his eyes. "Screw Redskull," he muttered.

The gas was a quiet hiss at first, and Steve didn't detect any scent but he could tell the air was getting thick.

"Here goes nothing," he murmured to himself, and closed his eyes.

It felt like he'd barely blinked before he heard a voice whisper by his ear, "Wake up, Steve."

He opened his eyes, found he was laying on his back staring up at an ornate ceiling. Wanda was leaning over him, now dressed in red and leather costume. She smiled down at him.

"You're alright," she said. "Quick, get up and put these on." She held out a leather costume for him. "Before they come to bury you."

"Oh..." Steve sat up, and realised he was laying inside a gold plated coffin. "Yeah, I'd rather not get buried." He looked down at himself, saw he was still wearing the leather hotpants. "I take it this place likes leather, huh." He felt the costume with his fingers. "Or should I say, pleather."

Wanda smiled, and turned around. "Get dressed, hurry."

Steve hopped out of the coffin, and hurried to pull the uniform on: it was skintight navy pants and boots, a red and blue undershirt and navy jacket over the top.

When he was dressed, Wanda indicated to follow her and they crept stealthily out the room and along the palace hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" Steve whispered.

"To the moon Arboria," Wanda replied. Steve raised his arms in a dramatic shrug, so she added, "To Natasha."

"Oh," Steve said. "So, we need to assemble the Avengers? Is that the plan?"

"Something like that," Wanda said, peering around a corner before hurrying past a doorway. Guards were at the other end of the hall. Steve checked they weren't looking this way before he followed Wanda.

"It was weird to see Nat and Sam fighting before," Steve said, as they crept down a hallway. "It didn't seem like them at all."

"That's the problem," Wanda replied, "they're too deep into this reality. You need to get through to them, bring them back."

"Great," Steve muttered. He glanced to the side as they passed by a set of windows, and did a double take as he saw Tony in there strapped to a medical bed. "Wanda," Steve hissed, "Tony's in there! We have to save him."

Wanda looked alarmed, and came back to take Steve's hand. "We can't interrupt this, Steve." She tried to pull him along. "Come on, or we'll be caught!"

"But I can't leave him, Wanda," Steve said, torn.

"He'll be alright," Wanda said, looking him in the eyes. "I already visited Tony and gave him what he needs to escape. Trust me."

Steve sighed. He didn't want to leave Tony _or_ Bucky here, but he supposed Wanda had saved him, and she seemed to be the only one who knew how to handle this reality stone. He needed to trust her.

"Alright," he agreed, and let her lead him away.

~~

Tony lay strapped to a table in some kind of lab, with a big ray gun pointed right at him like some retro James Bond movie.

Tony had to admit, he was in quite the pickle.

And, to make matters worse, Redskull himself was loitering over Tony and smiling smugly, just like a typical Bond villain.

"Every thousand years," Redskull began, "I test each life system in the universe. I visit it with mysteries, earthquakes, unpredicted eclipses. Strange craters in the wilderness." He chuckled. "If these are taken as natural, I judge that system ignorant and harmless. I spare it. But," he fixed Tony with a look, "if the hand of the Redskull is recognised in these events, I judge that system dangerous. And for the greater glory and my personal pleasure, I destroy it utterly."

"So, it's my fault?" Tony guessed. "That Earth is being destroyed?"

"Precisely." Redskull smirked. Or, as close as he could get to smirking when he was already a skull, Tony supposed. "I thought it might amuse you to know this before your mind it gone."

"Wait, what?" Tony said, as Redskull walked away. "What are you doing to me?"

Then that nasty little Zola popped up in Tony's vision, leaning over him. "We're just emptying your mind. We are going to empty your memory as we might empty your pockets."

"No!" Tony struggled at his restraints. "No, don't! Please. I beg you, my mind is all I have. I've spent my whole life trying to fill it."

Zola smiled nastily at him. "Shall we begin? Program subject to level six."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full warnings for chapter:
> 
> Steve chained up in a cell, implied non consensual change of clothes (it's like Austin Powers when the villain makes them change outfits, okay?), a public execution scene with a gas chamber as per the movie, brief and not graphic, immediate recovery, Tony restrained in a lab and threatened with mind wiping by giant James Bond style laser (as per the movie). Scene cut before it happens, so implied. 
> 
> ~~
> 
> Aaaand coming next, Bucky escapes! :D I commissioned a Bucky artpiece for his 'exotic dancer' outfit a while back, you can go admire it [here](https://koriandr-art.tumblr.com/post/183193142500/commission-for-jro616-exotic-bucky-as-usual).


	4. Flash! (Ahh!) King of the impossible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings if you need them in chapter End Notes, but there really isn't anything that bad from here on out.
> 
> Also! 
> 
> Sliiiightly NSFW image embedded at end of chapter. Bucky's costume ^.^
> 
> ~~

Bucky had been shut inside what he could only describe as a very fancy bedroom.

The walls were shiny gold, the bed was silk, and the cushions had jewels on them. None of this boded well, and Bucky didn't have any weapons on him.

_Yet._

If anyone came near him, he thought darkly, he was going to cut their balls off and shove them where the sun didn't shine.

He was busy trying to sulk alone on the bed, having just witnessed what looked like a very real execution of the love of his life, and he was trying his best not to freak out right now.

Attendants dressed in scantily clad outfits were on the bed with him, trying to offer him foods or fuss with his hair. They were women, young ones too: Bucky didn't want to hurt them. And after he'd used a cushion to bat their hands away, they'd stopped trying to touch him.

He had to get out of here, before he started climbing the walls. Bucky eyed the room again: sealed shut, with no windows. Guards just outside the door, too. He knew because he'd seen glimpses of them every time the door opened.

Perhaps the most logical tactic he could use was play the honeypot: wait until Schmidtt, presumably, came in here to mess with him, and Bucky would use that opportunity to skewer the asshole with something sharp.

Bucky drummed his fingers on the headboard, glaring murderously at anyone close to him as he pondered his plan.

One of the attendants in blue whispered to an attendant in pink, "He seems agitated. Send for a drink."

Bucky raised an eyebrow at that.

As the attendant in pink hurried away, Bucky lay in wait. If push came to shove, he'd fight bare handed and use a sleeper hold on Schmidtt, then use him as a bargaining chip to get the fuck out.

When the attendant in pink returned, she was bearing a tray with a fancy cup and jug on it. The liquid inside was a vivid green.

Bucky snorted as she offered it to him. "What's that? Absinthe?"

"It has no name," she replied calmly, pouring out a couple fingers of the green liquid. "Many brave men died to bring it back from the galaxy of pleasure."

"The galaxy of...?" Bucky rolled his eyes. "Right. Sure."

"It will make your nights with the emperor more... agreeable," she told him.

Bucky blew out a breath. His thoughts went to Steve, and the image he couldn't get out of his mind: watching Steve inside a gas chamber, apparently dying and his lifeless body being taken away.

Bucky's lip wobbled, but he wouldn't show emotion in front of these strangers. He schooled his features. "Will it make me forget?" he asked.

Hell if he was losing his memories again, not when he'd just gotten them back.

"No," the attendant replied, "but it will make you not mind remembering."

Oh, he thought. So, it was just alcohol.

Bucky picked up the cup and took a cautious sniff. It smelled faintly of bourbon and something else. He sipped at it, then blinked in surprise at the pleasant taste.

"Well," he said, "that's not bad at all." He knocked back the rest, then held his cup out for more. "Fill 'er up."

Steve was in a small rocketship with Wanda, and the ship was far more advanced than any he'd seen before.

Once they were safely clear of the city Wanda flew them straight up into cloud cover in the pink tinged sky.

"So the plan is, I find Nat," Steve said, gazing out the window at flashing lightening clouds, "then what?"

"You need to get through to her," Wanda told him, piloting the ship. "Then Sam, Rhodey and Clint."

"Okay. And where will you be?"

"I have to head back to the city after I drop you off," Wanda explained. "I need to find out more."

"Like what?" Steve asked. "I mean, aside from _everything_."

"The reason I told you to let this play out?" Wanda glanced at him, her look grave. "I don't know if the reality stone created this new world, or merged it with one already living. And I don't know what will happen to it when we essentially pull the plug."

Steve smiled wryly, understanding her now. "You're trying to save the lives of everyone in this galaxy."

"If it exists." Wanda smiled back. "There is a chance this could be a shared hallucination."

Steve's mind pinged back to seeing Bucky in that revealing red dress. "Uh, yes," he murmured, his cheeks heating up. "That is a distinct possibility."

"Come here." Wanda motioned for him to swap seats with her. "You need to learn how to pilot a ship."

"Wanda, you know I'm crap at aircraft," Steve tried, but she was insistent.

"It's important, Steve."

"Alright, alright."

They traded seats, and Wanda talked him through the controls. Maybe it was the advanced tech, but Steve actually found it easier than he'd anticipated.

"I'm a natural," he joked, as he flew them past giant moons of rock in the sky. "Where am I going again?"

"Here's your heading." Wanda brought it up on the screen. "In a few clicks you'll see the moon Arboria, and I'll help you land. In the meantime, you need to think to Bucky."

"Hm?" Steve glanced at her, sure he'd misheard. "Think what now?"

Wanda was busy pulling down some apparatus from above, like a glass disc over Steve's head. "It's a thought amplifier," she explained, pressing a few buttons to light it up. "You can think to Bucky and tell him he needs to escape right now."

Steve got over his marvelling at the new tech pretty quick when his worry for Bucky was greater.

"Sure," he agreed. "Put him on. Or turn it on, or whatever. I'll think to him."

Bucky woke groggily with the sensation of his ear popping.

"Wha...?" he grumbled, sitting up in the bed. He was alone, and in each hand he held the cup and jug, now empty of that sweet tasting liquor from earlier.

He must've drunk it all. Nice job, Barnes.

"Ow, my head," he groaned, and tossed them both cup and jug aside so he could rub his temples. "Ugh, no more alcohol."

His ear was ringing, a strange high pitched sound that changed into what sounded like Steve's voice from very far away.

"Gah, what the..." Bucky stuck his fingers in his ears to get them to pop, but it didn't help. He shifted to the edge of the bed, and suddenly like a radio signal becoming clearer, Bucky heard Steve's voice clear as day: _Bucky are you there, over?_

Bucky looked around, shocked, but Steve wasn't here. "Steve?" he gasped, half thinking he must be dreaming.

_Bucky, it's me,_ Steve's voice told him. _I've escaped with Wanda. I'm using telepathy to speak to you. Can you hear me? Over._

Bucky made a sound between a sob and a laugh. Trust Steve to use radio call signs. "I can hear you," he whispered, then shook his head and figured he better try _think_ that to Steve, not say it. _Where are you_, Bucky asked in his head.

_In a rocket,_ Steve replied, _going to get help from the Avengers. Bucky, you have to find Tony and escape. I'll come find you._

_I'd love to,_ Bucky thought back. _I'm just so relieved you're alive. It looked so real, Steve. I thought you'd really died._

_No, I'm right here, Buck_, Steve promised. _Everything's going to be okay. Where are you?_

_Well... _Bucky looked around the bedroom. _I'm locked inside someone's bedroom and the doors are sealed tight._

_You have to escape, Buck,_ Steve told him. _I have faith in you. _

Bucky smiled wryly. _Gee, thanks._ He looked round sharply as he heard a noise: the bedroom doors opening. _I have to go, someone's coming._

_Okay, Buck,_ Steve replied. _Good luck._

Bucky got back onto the bed as one lone attendant approached. She had more of that liquor.

"His imperial highness will be here soon," she announced blandly. "Shall I pour?"

Bucky got the spark of an idea. He put on a smile and said, "Please do."

When the attendant offered him the cup of liquor, Bucky sniffed it and made a loud noise of appreciation. "Mmm!" He looked at the attendant watching him with interest. "Say, you ever try it?"

That got a reaction. The poor girl's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh, no. It's forbidden for us slaves."

"Oh, that's a shame," Bucky said nicely, "this is quality stuff." He held the cup out to her. "You can take a sip. I won't tell."

At first she seemed reluctant, but then temptation clearly won out as she took the cup and sipped from it.

"There ya go." Bucky grinned at her. "Live a little, hm?" He reached out and with one finger tipped the cup to make her drink more. "Bottoms up."

As she drank, Bucky looked her over and sized up the costume she had on. It was far skimpier than the one he had on, but he didn't have much choice. He'd have to convince her to trade clothes.

Tony really had to thank Wanda when he next saw her: whatever she'd done to him had allowed him to survive the conditioning that Zola put him through.

When it was over, he was given an imperial uniform to put on, and stood to attention in front of Zola and his guards.

"What is your name?" Zola asked him.

"Tony Stark," Tony replied, without thinking, then quickly amended, "Agent Stark! Number two-one-three-three of the anti-insurgent espionage group. Hail Redskull!"

"Good, good," Zola murmured, nodding his head. He seemed pleased.

Now all Tony had to do was keep up the charade.

After switching outfits, Bucky had left the bedroom disguised as an attendant, walking right past the guards.

It was lucky he had long hair, if he kept his head down and his metal arm covered, they probably didn't notice he wasn't one of the girls.

Now all he had to do was find a way out of here.

Bucky ditched the serving tray first chance he got, ducking into a quiet hallway. He also removed the strappy little sandals he'd put on, so he could sneak down the hallway in bare feet.

Guards patrolled the hallways, huffing up and down like cyborgs and holding rifle-like guns.

Bucky tried to figure out where he was in the palace, but it was next to impossible so he picked a direction and stuck to it, sneaking down hallways and trying to stay out of sight.

At one point there were too many guards patrolling an intersection of hallways, so Bucky had to bite the bullet and engage.

He set his shoes down and tiptoed to the edge of a partition. "Psst! Hey, buddy!" he called, getting the attention of a guard.

The guard made robotic noises and marched his way. Bucky was ready, and as soon as he saw the barrel of the rifle appear round the wall, he grabbed it in his metal hand and twisted it up, kneeing the guard in the gut at the same time.

Another guard was on him immediately, so Bucky used the rifle to swing it round and hit him, then deliver a kick to each guard.

They were down, for now. Bucky took the rifle, grabbed his shoes and ran down the hall.

Damn the stupid costume he wore, it pinched him in all the wrong places as he moved.

Guards appeared at the end of the hall, so Bucky flattened himself to the wall and began shooting at them.

The rifle didn't shoot bullets, but red energy beams. They were pretty effective too. The guards fell one by one, surprised by the attack.

Bucky ran again, and he saw more guards coming around the corner so he hurled his shoes at them, then opened fire. They fired back, and Bucky flipped over in a cartwheel to avoid their shots. He landed in a crouch and shot at the guards, nailing each of them with a killing shot.

This was taking too much time, Bucky knew. He had to get out of here, fast. He held the rifle in one hand and picked up his skirts with the other, and sprinted down the hall.

"General Zola?" an agent said. "The imperial chambers have been compromised."

Zola whipped round in alarm. "What happened?"

"The fist of Hydra has escaped," the agent informed him. "And his imperial highness is not pleased."

Zola pulled a face. "No, he wouldn't be. Find him! Find the soldier!"

The agents looked on their computer screens, until one announced, "I've got him. Sector four-oh-nine."

"Active Agent Stark," Zola commanded.

Bucky ran so fast, he almost ran straight past Tony.

"Tony!" Bucky did a double take, and came back to where Tony was. "Are you alright? Where were you?"

"Rest a minute," Tony told him calmly, "you look worn out."

"I can't rest," Bucky replied. "I've got to get out of here and find Steve. He's alive. He went somewhere with Wanda to get help."

"Fascinating," Tony said, deadpan.

"There's soldiers everywhere," Bucky hissed, looking left and right to check the hallways. "How are we going to get out?"

"I think I may be able to help you there," Tony said, and indicated down a hall. "This way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please admire the commission I had done of Bucky in the attendant's costume for his escape!  
View on tumblr by the artist Kori [here](https://koriandr-art.tumblr.com/post/183193142500/commission-for-jro616-exotic-bucky-as-usual).
> 
> ~~
> 
> Chapter warnings in full:
> 
> Bucky the concubine locked in the bedroom, a drink that makes him a bit drunk but he gives it to a female attendant and it's implied they trade clothes so Bucky can sneak out disguised as an attendant.  
I think that's about it, but let me know if I missed anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and (nice!) comments fuel me!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
